


no matter how you shake my core

by MageOfCole



Series: Children of Hope and Glory [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Leia Organa, Childhood Memories, Familial Soulmates, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gap Filler, Gen, Hugs, Hyperthymesia, Jedi Leia Organa, Memories, Mentions of Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Platonic Soulmates, Reunions, The Force, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: Leia lives her life knowing that someone important was missing, and that it wasn’t safe to know who it was, determined to make it safe enough for her and her sibling to be reunited once again - together like they always should have been.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Leia Organa & CT-21-0408 | Echo, Leia Organa & Eirtaé, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa
Series: Children of Hope and Glory [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 349





	no matter how you shake my core

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be Obi-Wan taking Mara/Luke/Leia to get kyber crystals + everyone's reaction to another secret being kept from them, but Leia took over - I guess that'll all have to be the next story.
> 
> Title is from Rise by Katy Perry

Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, has always known that she wasn’t her parents’ child, not by birth; she remembers almost every part of her life, so she knows for a fact that Breha Organa didn’t give birth to her, and it’s easy to draw the conclusion that, despite being there for her birth, she wasn’t fathered by Bail Organa - they look nothing alike. Her first memory is of a beautiful woman, so hauntingly sad, holding her, the whispered name of **_Leia_ ** on her lips before she’s whisked away from the woman and the shrieking of machines overwhelms everything else. She remembers the sadness on her father’s face as he holds her, saying **_I’ll take the girl_** _._ She remembers the wails of two babies.

She _knows_ that her other half is missing, just like she knows that her birth mother is dead.

Leia is six years old when she finally learns the name of the woman who gave birth to her. **_Padmé Amidala_** _,_ Her father tells her, voice sad, **_Was a wonderful woman_** _._ and Leia finally has a name to add to the face in her memories; **_beautiful_** , **_brave_** , and **_kind_ ** her Aunt Eirtaé tells her over time, **_a wonderful Queen and a powerful Senator_**.

 **_What about the other baby?_ ** Leia always asks, and she always gets the same answer.

 **_It’s not safe_**.

So Leia lives her life knowing that someone _important_ was missing, and that it wasn’t safe to know who it was. It made her determined to learn, to be able to defend herself, to make it safe enough for her sibling. She learns diplomacy and political dances, taking to them like a nerf takes to grass, she learns how to shoot from Aunt Eirtaé, hand to hand from her personal guards, and traditional Alderaanian staff combat from her mother - Leia’s always been a fighter, and now she’s fighting to reunite with her sibling, so that they can be together like they always should have been.

With every day her powers grow, and she can see how nervous it makes her mother and father.

By fourteen, Leia is confident in her skills and her abilities; she’s stronger and faster than anyone her age, even most of the adults she trains against. She can sense the thoughts and intentions of those around her, helping her parents find traitors and spies in their ranks, and when she focuses, she can summon the things she wants, those out of her reach, - damn her petite stature - to her hands with a thought. She’s determined to be beautiful, brave, and kind, just like Padmé Amidala was, and she’s adamant to help the Rebellion, to end the Empire’s reign of terror, and she makes sure that her mother and father know this, because she wants to _help_.

Finally, her parents cave, and Leia finds herself smugly sitting back in a Rebellion flagship, Echo standing in parade rest behind her, her father standing - looking nervous - in front of her.

“Thank you, father.” Leia says simply, feeling a little guilty for her father’s nervousness, and he sighs.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly stop you anymore, could I, sweetling?” He murmurs fondly, sending her a faintly amused look and Leia rolls her eyes at his next words. “Too much like your parents.”

“Who, exactly, are we waiting for?” She asks, casting an annoyed look towards the door, and her father huffs a laugh, sending a glance towards Echo.

“Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.” The clone jolts, coughing on a gasp as his cybernetics lock up in shock at the Viceroy’s words, and the man _does_ look apologetic when the trooper looks at him in shock - and Leia can feel the thrum of _hope_ that pulses through the man. “I’m not your birth father, Leia, but you already knew that.” His attention swings back to Leia, eyes sad. “Your father’s name was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight and General during the Clone Wars - I didn’t know him as well as I knew Padmé, but I can see him in you.”

Leia stares at her father in shock - no one had ever told her her birth father’s name, she had assumed that they didn’t know. She hadn’t really cared, not as much as she cared about the mother she could remember but didn’t know, or the sibling that she wished could be with her. A _Jedi? No wonder it was too dangerous for her and her sibling to be together._ Wide eyes switch from her father, to the cyborg behind her, looking at the twitch in his expression and feeling his _pain_ radiating off of him. “You knew?” She asks quietly, and Echo - the man she had known almost her entire life, a constant, reassuring presence - makes an aborted shrug, studying her with dark eyes.

“I suspected.” He says awkwardly, “You look almost exactly like Senator Amidala, and - _well_ , the two of them weren’t very good at being subtle.” A small grin twitches his lips, “We used to say that if a shiny couldn’t figure out that they were a couple within a month, then they weren’t five-oh-first material.” Echo’s eyes are pained as they watch her. “You act a lot like General Skywalker did. You’ve got his protectiveness, and his determination - though it’s closer to stubbornness a lot of the time.”

“ _Oh…_ ” Leia mutters numbly; she’s not quite sure how to feel - at least with her birth mother and the other baby, she has memories of them, _some_ sort of connection, but Anakin Skywalker is a complete unknown. She’s a little numb about the whole thing; what happened to him? Was he just another nameless face killed when the Jedi Order burned?

“Obi-Wan was his teacher.” Her father is saying, drawing Leia out of her thoughts, “She trusted me to raise you after Padmé’s death, to protect you, while she did the same thing for Luke.”

 _Luke_.

“The other baby.” Leia breathes, the _rightness_ of that fact burning in her breast, and something _clicks_. Her head is pounding, heart racing, and she feels a gravitational pull beckoning her towards the door, towards the brilliant warmth beyond it, and without fully realizing it, Leia is standing. Hypnotically, she moves to the door, barely waiting for it to open fully before she’s slipping through and darting down the halls.

She’s not sure where she’s headed, but _something_ is leading her steps, pulling her around corners and past milling rebels. With every step, the warmth burns through her, calling her forward. She can see a star in her mind’s eye, growing closer and closer, before they crash together.

Leia yelps as she plows into a warm chest, sending both her and her victim tumbling to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. She can hear faint chuckling above her, but she’s so caught up in how she suddenly feels whole that it barely registers, as she tries to both move away and press closer, leaving her floundering uselessly, but she does manage to peel her head away from the warm chest. Brown eyes meet sky blue, and the world snaps into focus.

“It’s _you_.” Leia whispers, shocked, and the boy - her brother, her _twin_ \- blinks, dazed. “I _know_ you.”

“I -” He stutters - _it’s Luke!_ \- pupils blown wide, and his arms wrap around her, hugging her tightly against a thin chest. “I know _you._ ”

“My name is Leia.” She tells him, pressing her nose into her brother’s blond hair and letting out a small giggle, enjoying the high she’s getting from his presence.

“‘M Luke.”

Leia giggles again, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet :3
> 
> (Finally watched Bad Batch, so I just had to put Echo in it)


End file.
